EastEnders in 2019
Events *1st January - Ray Kelly and Mel Owen's wedding day takes place. The atmosphere is tense between the couple. Ray soon discovers that Mel knows all about his bigamy and murder charge and strangles her. Believing she's dead, he hides her body in the cupboard and goes to the ceremony to cover his tracks. He is lost for words, when Mel turns up to the ceremony, marries him and is then interrupted by his two other wives and the police, who charge Ray with bigamy. *3rd January - Ray Kelly manages to escape the custody of the police and tracks down both Mel and Hunter Owen. Hunter tries to defend his mother when Ray tries everything in his power to not let her win and an act of confusion and despair, Hunter, shoots a bullet straight through Ray's heart, murdering him. Mel and Hunter bury the body. *8th January - Rainie Branning feels the stress of caring for Abi Branning Jr and works herself over the top when trying her best to make baby Abi's birthday as special as possible, and impressing Max in the process. These actions lead to Rainie collapsing in the kitchen, leaving baby Abi alone in the living room. *11th January - A close call comes to Tiffany Butcher, when she is nearly caught and charged with the possession drugs when going on a drug run with both Bernadette and Cameron 'Rat' Morris. Cameron swallows one of the pills which leads him to collapse. *11th February - Jean Slater discovers she may have cancer. *14th February - Jack Branning sets up both Mel and Hunter, when he tells them he'll help them go on the run. When in fact, he calls the police on Hunter and Hunter is charged with the murder of Ray. *15th February - Dr Legg peacefully passes away with a long-life friend Dot Branning by his side. *19th February - The residents pay their last respects to Dr Legg, and three old faces turn up in the Square - Lofty Holloway, Mary and Annie Smith. Masood Ahmed is handed with an offer he can't refuse, the arrival of nieces Habiba and Iqra who take over the management of Walford East and Masood agrees knowing it will enrage both Ian Beale and Max Branning, who are the new owners. Masood later leaves Walford for the sunny spells of Australia to be with his son Tamwar. *21st February - Karen Taylor is taken aback when she sees a photo of her son Keanu badly beaten. Louise tells Phil she's pregnant in a plea for him to return Keanu from Spain and he falls for it. *25th February - The Walford East promo night, Ruby Allen organised for the Ahmed sisters ends in disaster when Ruby is charged with sexual assault from an old employee. *28th February - Jean does a bunk from Walford for Golden Fields Caravan Park when her family discover that she may have cancer. *4th March - Keegan Baker collapses and is rushed to hospital after taking MDMA which was supplied from Tiffany. *5th March - Karen is furious when she finds the truth behind Keegan's drug scare and calls the police on Tiffany, she is questioned, but later released without charge. *8th March - Tiffany comes to terms that there isn't anything for her in Walford anymore, with the reassurance from Keegan and tells Whitney she's returning to Bianca in Milton Keynes. Instead, she goes to live with Evie Steele. *12th March - The Slaters track down Jean, but don't get the family welcome they expected when Jean locks herself in her caravan. *14th March - With the help of an intelligent Lily Fowler, the Slaters reunite with Jean and return her home. Jean and Stacey are later confirmed that Jean has cancer and will start chemo in the upcoming weeks. *21st March - Ruby plots her revenge on the men who raped her by setting up a fake account on a dating site and luring them to her flat. Ross Swinden is the only one who turns up and Ruby drugs him. Bex shares an emotional chat on the remembrance of Shakil with Kush before kissing him. *22nd March - If it wasn't for Stacey and Martin coming to the rescue, Ruby planned to get her revenge by cutting off Ross' genitals. Stacey and Martin managed to talk her out of it, and Martin hands Ruby some new evidence he's gathered from Matt's phone which holds exclusive text messages that could help her case. See also *EastEnders in 2019 *Category:2019 Episodes External links *2019 at Wikipedia Category:2019